Shark Attack!
Shark Attack! (Case #57, or Case #1 of Pacific Bay) is the fifty-seventh case of the game, and the first case of Pacific Bay and the Ocean Shore district. Case Background The player arrived at the Pacific Bay Police Headquarters where the Chief of Police, Andrea Marquez, delightfully welcomed the player to her team. She then confirmed that Junior Officer Amy Young and Detective Frank Knight were assigned to be the player's partners in Pacific Bay. As Frank was currently on an anger management course, Andrea decided to introduce the newly recruited Amy Young to the player and suggested her to kick things off by showing the player around Ocean Shore. Amy, with full excitement, willingly agreed and the two headed off to Sunny Beach. Moments later at the Sunny Beach, Amy and the player witnessed a brutal shark murder, thus beginning their first murder investigation together as a team. The shark's victim was a reality TV show star named Jimmy "Ice P" Lewis, who was half-eaten by the shark with his fingers pryed off and his hands taped together with tape. The killer was a shark expert named Trevor Finn. Trevor blamed Ice P for his downfall because Ice P drove the sharks out of the shoreline so that Ice P would make his reality TV show safe to film, causing Trevor to seek work as a parrot keeper in a zoo in Pacific Bay. Trevor was mad because without sharks in the beach, he couldn't be a shark expert like he was once before. So Trevor blueprinted his comeback so that he could have his life back, but Amy and the player shipped Trevor to court where he had to explain the methods before the Honorable Dante, who currently serves as the city's justice. Trevor told the Honorable Dante that Ice P was to be blamed for the destruction of his career, and continuing from Amy and the player arresting Trevor, he saw Ice P grossly drunk exiting out of the Tiki Shack, giving Trevor a good opportunity to lead him to a secluded spot in the beach. There Trevor tied Ice P's hands with sticky tape and sliced the victim's fingers with his sailing knife, threw those fingers into the sea, and shortly afterwards, dragged Ice P into the waters as well. Ice P didn't go down without a fight as he struggled to stay away from the waters by lodging Trevor a bit but alas, Trevor succeeded, putting Ice P in the waters just enough for the shark to make contact with the victim, and Trevor swam away afterwards--which were grounds for the Honorable Dante issuing a lifetime jail sentence with no parole to Trevor. Victim *'Jimmy "Ice P" Lewis' (found on a beach half-eaten by a shark) Murder Weapon *'Shark' Killer *'Trevor Finn' Suspects C57TrevorFinn.png|Trevor Finn C57MaggieRyder.png|Maggie Ryder C57CarlyLewis.png|Carly Lewis C57ZackTaylor.png|Zack Taylor C57AugustaLopez.png|Augusta Killer's Profile *The killer wears a shell necklace. *The killer is in contact with parrots. *The killer eats hot dogs. *The killer wears glasses. *The killer has a jellyfish sting. Crime Scenes 1. Seaside.png|Seaside 2. Shark Stomach.png|Shark Stomach 3. Shopping Alley.png|Shopping Alley 4. Ice Cream Kiosk.jpg|Ice Cream Kiosk 5. Tiki Shack.png|Tiki Shack 6. Bar Shelves.jpg|Bar Shelves Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Seaside. (Available from start; Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Chain, Broken Object, Soggy Paper) *Autopsy Body. (18:00:00; Atttribute: Killer wears a Shell Necklace; Murder Weapon Found: Shark) *Talk to Trevor Finn about the shark. (Play Seaside as a task) *Examine Victim's Chain. (Result: Feathers) *Analyze Feathers. (03:00:00; Attribute: Killer in contact with parrots) *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Watch) *Talk to Carly about her deceased husband. (Restore Watch first) *Examine Soggy Paper. (Result: Meet and Greet; Shopping Alley Unlocked) *Investigate Shopping Alley. (Clues: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Fan Photo) *Analyze Fan Photo. (06:00:00) *Ask Maggie why she hated the victim. (Fan Photo must be analyzed first) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Tiki Shack. (Available at start; Clues: Cooler, Faded Paper) *Examine Cooler. (Result: Sticky Tape) *Examine Sticky Tape. (Result: Grease) *Analyze Grease. (06:00:00; Attribute: Killer eats Hot Dogs) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Waiver) *Question Zack Taylor about the Filming Waiver. (Must restore Waiver first) *Investigate Ice Cream Kiosk. (Must talk to Zack first; Clues: Cell Phone, Fishing Vest) *Examine Cell Phone. (Result: Unlocked Cell Phone) *Analyze Unlocked Cell Phone. (12:00:00) *Talk to Augusta about what she saw the victim do. (Finish Cell Phone analysis) *Talk to Carly about her argument with her husband. (Talk to Augusta first) *Examine Fishing Vest. (Result: Faded Map) *Examine Faded Map. (Result: Map) *Ask Trevor about the map found at the Tiki Shack. (Must restore Map first) *Examine Torn Photo. (Must complete all tasks before first; Result: Photo) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Talk to Zack about that "kiss". (Available from start) *Investigate Bar Shelves. (Available from start; Clues: Surfboard, Camera) *Examine Surfboard. (Result: DNA) *Examine DNA. (Result: Shark's DNA) *Ask Maggie about the shark bites on her surfboard. (Must unravel Shark's DNA first) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Camera) *Analyze Camera. (09:00:00) *Talk to Augusta about the photo she took. (Finish Camera Analysis first) *Investigate Shark Stomach. (Must complete all tasks before first; Clues: Sailing Knife, Fingers) *Examine Sailing Knife. (Result: Strange Creatures) *Analyze Strange Creatures. (09:00:00; Attribute: Killer stung by Jellyfish) *Examine Fingers. (Result: Blue Substance) *Analyze Blue Substance. (15:00:00; Attribute: Killer wears Glasses) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Investigate Tiki Shack. (Clues: Faded Ticket; can be done at the beginning) *Examine Faded Ticket. (Result: Ice P Show Ticket) *Ask Carly if she knows about Augusta's outburst. (Restore the Show Ticket first) *Investigate Seaside. (Clues: Sandcastle; can be done at the beginning) *Examine Sandcastle. (Result: Augusta's Magic Wand) *Ask Zack if he saw Augusta. (Prerequisite: Magic Wand found; Rewards: Lifeguard Visor, Shark Tooth Necklace) *Investigate Ice Cream Kiosk. (Clues: Augusta) *Ask Augusta what's wrong. (Clues: Augusta's Broken Cell Phone) *Analyze Augusta's Broken Cell Phone. (06:00:00) *See Carly to get explanations about the Ice-P look-alikes casting. (Finish Cell Phone Analysis first; Rewards: Burger, 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *Although this is the fifty-seventh case in the game, it's actually appearing as "Case 1" of Pacific Bay. *This case, Murder on Campus, Spring Break Massacre, All the King's Horses and Snakes on the Stage are the only cases in which the murder weapon is an animal (shark, ants, piranha, horse and giant boa). *This case is one of the six cases containing LGBT (Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender) suspects. *This case is one of the three cases containing LGBT (Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender) victims. *If you look closely, in the crime scene, "Ice Cream Kiosk", you can see "Jones" written on the star embedded in the sidewalk, which is most likely a reference to David Jones, the player's former partner in the Grimsborough Police Department. Navigation Category:Cases of Pacific Bay Category:Cases Category:Ocean Shore